


Found

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: trope_bingo, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Trope Bingo Round 13, Underage Sex, Werewolf Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The color red is very important and Jared is happy to manipulate that.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous, Supernatural Kink Meme, Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> All omega's have a pussy, werewolf sperm is highly addictive.
> 
> 8-30-2020, edited some glaring errors.

Jared was in the forest just beyond the tree line, watching the Omega frolic innocently. The flared red kilt and white transparent shirt making it easy to ~~stalk~~ keep an eye on his ~~prey~~ potential mate.

He knew that the red skirt marked the boy as spoken for, but not claimed, because of the white shirt indicating his purity. Not that he gave two shits about human traditions. Especially when the boy's parents were ignoring him, placing all their faith on the red skirt. Silly humans, spoken for does not mean taken. Which is perfectly fine for him.

He smiled as the Omega cutesy cursed and chased after the ball he had accidentally thrown into the forest. Jared quietly followed until they were just out of the line of sight of the boy's guardians.

He covered the boy's mouth and pulled him further away. After all, out of sight does not mean out of hearing and he didn't want one of the humans to mess this up. "Shhh, sweet omega. I don't want to harm you, just claim what is mine. If I move my hand, are you going to scream?"

He slowly removed his when he felt the shake of the kid's head. "I'm already spoken for. He will be really mad if you soil his property."

"Is that how you see yourself, as my property?" he growled angry for some reason.

"My parents own me until my mate claims me. QHow else is an omega to see themselves?" Jensen honestly asked having no fear of the Alpha in front of him. His parents had drilled it in his head that only his intended mate would touch him while he wore the red skirt.

The werewolf didn't know if he should growl or laugh at the naivety he was hearing. In the end, he did neither. No need to freak the kid out yet. Instead he asked, "Do you love your Alpha to be?" Not that it mattered to him. It was just a way to distract the Omega as he started to gently lead him further away from the humans.

"I've never met him. Though my mother and father have assured me he is handsome," the Omega assured him.

"Do you even know his name? Or is that a wedding surprise?" he asked bitterly.

The omega hung his head, "My parents do not wish for me to be tempted to look him up."

The werewolf gave a small snort at the naïve words. "Are you thirsty? I have a flask of water."

"I don't even know your name," he dodged answering with a shake of his head.

"You'll marry a stranger, but turn down a random act of kindness? Fine, my name is Jared. Feel free to search about me. Make sure that I have no weapons, needles, or pills. Now will you have a drink?" he asked before 'taking a drink' himself to prove it was not poisoned. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while handing over the flask at water mixed with his come. A mix he knew would solidify the Omega's fate. "What's your name, little one?"

"Oh, umm, my name is Jensen. This is really tasty water," he mumbled and took another drink, while the werewolf was gently guiding the boy.

"All yours. I'm glad your parents finally brought you to me. I am not happy they brought you so late and lied to you about my whereabouts," he said with a frown as they reached his den.

"Why would my parents lie about anything?" he asked trying to shake the fog filling his mind.

"I want to know that myself! I mean, I don't mind if my mate, you, know I am a werewolf. It is not fair that they know, but didn't tell you. Why can't you know?" he faux ranted to help solidify the lie in the Omega's head. 

"Wait, you're my mate?" he questioned with eyes wide in shock. 

Jared inwardly grinned at this delicious morsel's naivety. "Of course, why do you think that they allowed you to come to my den? Surely you do not want to be mated in front of your parents. I am not comfortable with that, even if you are."

"I don't understand," the boy confessed.

"It's extremely unusual for humans to agree to a werewolf mating. Humans usually cannot smell their mate. You however, could smell me when you were very young. Much too young for even a werewolf to mate. So, your parents and I agreed to wait until you presented. I was told of your status two years ago and eagerly awaited your arrival, but they kept you from me for longer than agreed upon. I cannot wait to pup you," he laid out the story he had fabricated on their walk.

He shook his head in confusion. "I thought you had to be 16 to be mated. That's what they said in school."

Thinking fast, the werewolf replied, "For humans. Werewolves mate as young as 10. You're older than 10, aren't you?"

"I just turned 13. You're really going to mate with me? What if I can't get pregnant?" he asked anxiously. 

"We can do a quick and easy test to see if we are compatible. Would you like to do that?" he asked knowing the outcome of this test.

Jensen nodded his head and followed when the man went inside the den.

"Okay, just follow your instinct and do whatever you want," he said with a shrug and removed his clothes. He wasn't at all surprised when the omega came over to nuzzle his weeping erection.

"Does that make you feel better?" he asked as he petted the boy's head.

"You smell... safe and delicious. Why do I feel like I should suckle on your cock?" Jensen begged confused by what his body was telling him and what his mind says is right.

"If your instinct is to suck my cock, you should try it and see if it feels like you think it should," he ends knowing that once his boy tasted him undiluted he would be fully addicted. This would be the only thing he would need to get the boy on his hands and knees ready to be mated and bred full of pups. He would not even remember his parents nor that he was betrothed to a different Alpha. Of course, once his parents learned that their omega son was knocked up by a werewolf, they would tell the world that he died while on vacation. Humans were such idiots.

Jared let out a guttural growl as the boy choked himself trying to deep throat his large cock. "Easy now. You don't need to rush this. You'll have a lot of time to perfect it, once I mate you."

"Now, I am tired of waiting. Please, mate me now," Jensen begged, confused by the stories his mate was telling him. Still, everything _felt_ right. He had been warned that he would feel an overwhelming arousal in the presence of his mate and the warning didn't cover the pure need he felt to be mated and bred by his mate.

"So good for me. Strip off your ridiculous clothes, you should always be naked and waiting to be fucked by me. Now, get on the bed, and put your pussy up high in the air for me. Don't be afraid, I need to transform to start our mating. You have to eagerly accept all of me. Do you understand?" he asked as he stretched his limbs.

Jensen nodded, though clearly not understanding what was fixing to happen. He positioned the boy on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wider and had to wonder if the boy's parents had wanted this to happen as he removed the large plugs from his mate's ass and pussy. Omegas were usually plugged the morning of the mating. Whatever, he would count his blessings.

"Feel free to scream and beg, but don't try to get away. Yes, it will hurt at first, however try to relax. It will start to feel good," he warned before transforming to his wolf form and mounted his mate.

He howled as Jensen screamed at the rough pounding his pussy was being treated to. Somewhere in Jared's mind he knew he should be more gentle with his mate, but the urge to take, knot, and claim before anyone could object, was too much to deny.

He had never fucked such a perfect pussy before. Sure, he had helped bitch a few girls for his pack before, but they were to be communal pussy for the betas to enjoy and breed. Jensen was all his and would be the first and last person to get knotted by him.

He wasn't paying attention to the noises his bitch was making as he drove his knot in deep in his pussy and gave the claiming bite on the back of his boy's neck. They remained in that position until his balls where empty.

He turned back to human as he removed his cock from his mate and rolled him on his back. "You did so good for my wolf, baby. I knew you would be the perfect Omega for me. Shit, I'm already hard again. Are you ready for round two? Perhaps I'll fuck your ass this time. What do you say, bitch. Do you want to feel me knot your virgin ass now?"

Jensen nodded his head and spread his legs as far as he could; already forgetting anything else. He had only one desire now, and that was to be the perfect bitch for his Alpha.

"You should go into heat here soon and I will fuck you full of pups. So, I should probably enjoy your ass now," he chuckled as he fucked his mate's ass. Happy that his mate's parents were so liberal with the lube. It wasn't quite as good as his pussy, but it was still a good place to bury his knot. It didn't take long before his mate was screaming in pleasure and he was knotting the omega's ass.

He sighed and fell asleep suckling his mate's nipple with his knot buried deep in his mate's ass. He dreamed of a son nursing the huge tits Jensen would grow as he put another pup in his mate. Perhaps, if his boy was an Alpha, he would let him practice knotting his mother's beautiful ass. After all, he had fond memories of his mother's ass hugging his knot when he first presented.

Jared was thankful to the red skirt that lead him to his mate. Yes, this was the right omega to mate. He looked forward to fucking him in front of their pack. Proving that being a lower leader was the right pack position for him. Life was good.

~fin~


End file.
